Escaping the Green's
by PJOAAR5TMIHPDIA4599
Summary: Clary Fray met Jace Herondale at a high school party, in the summer, where he took her to bed and stole her virginity. When she is almost taken advantage of at a club, Jace is there to save her, just as he is about to take her home, both are kidnapped by a newly wedded couple who have just found out they can't have babies. They plan to use Clary and Jace. Full summary inside.
1. So it begins

**Summary: Clary Fray met Jace Herondale at a high school party, in the summer, where he took her to bed and stole her virginity. When she is almost taken advantage of at a club, Jace is there to save her, but just as he's about to take her home, both are kidnapped by a newly wedded couple who have just found out they can't have babies. They plan to use Clary and Jace to have their children for them, until they aren't needed anymore. Clary and Jace don't know what to do, they hardly know each other, but now they have to work together if they ever plan to escape. Follow their story as they try to escape from the grasp of The Green's.**

 **Okay so, idk what gave me the idea for this, but it just came to me, so here it is, I really hope you like it. BTW this will only be in Clary's POV. .**

 **Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Anything that you may recognize is also not mine.**

 **Prologue/Chapter 1**

As I looked at myself in the mirror I didn't know what to think of myself. I looked amazing for someone my height. You see I am a midget barley 5 feet tall. I have orange hair and freckles all over my face not to mention I have green eyes, enough to say I stand out like a sore thumb. I may be short, but trust me if you're looking for me in a crowd of tall people you will find me, you definitely will. Anyways as I assessed myself one more time I grabbed my phone and heels and headed to my window. I was going to my very first high school party and considering I'm going to be a senior in the fall that is pretty lame of me. I had asked my mom earlier this week and she straight up told me no, because there would be alcohol, drugs and teenagers sneaking off to have sex in the back of a car. I would be drinking I will tell you this now, I mean everyone my age drinks. I knew I wasn't going to have sex, I was after all a virgin and I did not feel like loosing my virginity to some jock, who would only want to hit it and quit it, while I'm drunk. No thanks. Besides I knew my best friend, Simon Lewis, was going to keep me safe, he had promised me of that the moment I told him we were going to a party and that I planned to get drunk.

As I climbed out m window I made sure my mom was busy and that she wouldn't notice her only daughter sneaking out to a party. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I ran to the corner of the street where Simon was already waiting for me.

"So, at what time are we going to go home, cuz I told my mom I would be back before 2 am."

"Yeah that should be about right, I don't want to stay out to late that my mom will notice that I'm gone, or I'll be in serious trouble."

"Yeah, I know your mom is one scary person Fray."

"You got that right."

As soon as I finished my sentence we parked and got out of the van. I looked up and saw that we were at the Lightwoods house, well house is an understatement, it was more of a mansion. As we walked inside I could smell the alcohol and I loved it, Simon told me to stay near him, but I ignored him and went to the kitchen to get a beer. I was about to get a beer, when I thought better of it and instead took 6 shots of tequila. I wasn't much of a drinker, and I can prove that because I was already swaying. I took another shot then walked out to the dance floor. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and I turned around. I saw the Jace Herondale himself staring right at me with his hands on my waist. I decided fuck it, when will I ever be able to dance with him again, so I turned around again and decided to grind into him. I felt his grip on my waist tighten as I continued to grin on him. I felt his lips descend on my neck. It felt so good, I grinded into him harder, his grip on my waist tighten even more, and I knew I would have bruises because of it, but I didn't care. I turned around and crushed my lips into his. I don't know where my boldness came from, but I suddenly felt the need to be closer to him, closer than humanly possible right now. There was no space between us and still I felt like there was a mile of distance between us. I disconnected our lips and took a deep breath. He took this opportunity to move his lips back down to my neck. I felt like I was going to explode. As I was bout to bring his lips back to mine, I felt him move his mouth to my ear and whispered to me if I wanted to go somewhere more private with him. I was about to tell him no, when I felt him grind into me and I felt his bulge. That made me blush, but that was quickly replaced with pleasure when I felt him grind into me again. I eagerly nodded my head and pulled me through the crowd of people and upstairs. He took me into one of the many bedrooms, locked the door behind us and crashed his lips into mine. I kissed him hard. He started looking for the zipper of my dress and when he found it he started puling it down, I felt a moan escape me as I felt his fingers touch my bare back. I wasn't wearing a bra, because I didn't need one with this dress. As soon as my dress was on the floor I started tugging at his shirt. We broke apart from our kiss so he could pull his shirt over his head. As soon as that was on the floor with my dress, his lips were back on mine. My hands decided to have a mind of their own and went to his belt buckle. As soon as that was ou of the way I worked on his button and zipper. Soon his jeans were on the floor with the rest of our clothes the only thing really separating us was our underwear. As I running my hands over his chest he picked me up by my thighs without breaking our kiss and took me to the bed. There he worked to take off my underwear and his. As he was about to get back up I dragged him back down and kissed him. There was absolutely nothing between us. I felt him trying to tell me he was going to get a condom, but I dint let him. I flipped us over and kissed him. He was about to flip us back over when I let myself fall on him. I felt a burst of pain as I took him in. It hurt like hell. I didn't realize losing my virginity would hurt this much, but it did. I felt him groan under me. He gripped my hips as I adjusted to having him inside of me. I knew this felt good for him because I felt good. I didn't know what to do, but suddenly I felt the need to rock my hips and that seems to have been the right thing to do as his gripped tightened on my hips. He started to make me move faster and harder, I think he felt I wasn't moving fast enough because he flipped us over and pounded into me fast and hard. It felt so good I couldn't help but moan out loud. I felt my stomach start to tighten, I couldn't help but let go when I couldn't hold on anymore, what I felt then and there was amazing. I felt him start to move a lot faster until I felt him release himself in me. His body fell on top of me. It felt so good. I felt him pull out of me, and let me tell, you if I though him going in hurt, it hurt a lot more when he pulled out. I felt him lie down next to me. We turned to look at each other, suddenly I felt really sleepy, I felt him laugh and pull me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up the sun was up in the sky. I went to move, but there were arms around me. It was then that I realized the searing pain coming from in between my legs. I looked under the sheet and saw that I was naked. I then looked up at whose arms I was in and had to do a double take as I saw Jace Herondale in bed with me. I felt tears form in my eyes as I realized that last night I lost my virginity to Jace. This wasn't how I had planned to lose my virginity, I wanted it to be special and with someone I loved, not a drunk one night stand. I went to get up, but I couldn't because of the pain in between my legs. I pushed past that and got up slowly. I went around he room and put my clothes on, I grabbed my heels and phone, as I was about to reach the door I heard Jace call me.

"Hey, wait." I turned around and we looked at each other for a few seconds before I broke the silence.

"Uh yeah?"

"Last night was amazing, but I hope you realize that that was a one time thing." I felt the tears from earlier threaten to fall.

"Uh yeah, I know." My voice cracked towards the end.

"Well okay then, now if you don't mind leaving, I have to get up and get dressed, so bye. Oh wait what's your name?"

"Clary, my name is Clary, you ass."

With that I stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs and out the front door, I heard someone calling me, but I didn't care, I just kept running until I got home. I walked into my house, closed the door and ran up to my room. I closed the door and fell my bed, that was when I realized that my head was pounding. I didn't know what to do, so I just got up and showered, changed grabbed my wallet and left to Java Jones, during my walk to Java Jones I decided to check my phone only to realize that Simo had called me about 50 times and sent me about 200 messages wondering where the hell I was at, saying he had been looking for me since I left him when we got to the party to the point where, he was threatening to call my mom and tell here I snuck out to the party if I didn't tell him where I was at. I called him, and he answered on the first ring.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOU DIDN'T ANWER ANY OF MY TEXTS!"

"I am so sorry Si, I'll explain everything to you if you can meet me at Java Jones in 5."

"I'll be there, but this better be good Fray, or I swear I will got to your mom."

I arrived at Java Jones ordered a coffee for Simon and I and waited for him to arrive. As soon as I saw him walk in, I broke into tears. He looked angry, but as soon as he saw my tears his features soften and he rushed to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, Clary what's wrong?"

"Si, I'm so sorry I didn't reply last night, but it's because, it's" I couldn't finish explaining to him as I broke down again.

"Hey look at me and just breathe okay?" I nodded. "Now, tell me, what happened last night?"

"I lost my virginity." I whispered cried to him. He pulled back shocked and stood up, so fast I swear I looked like I had just told him he was on fire. The look in his eyes showed betrayal, hurt, and anger. He looked at me again before turning around and walking out of Java Jones. I watched him as he walked out. I stood up, closed my eyes, opened them and walked out of Java Jones. I didn't know where I was going, I was just aimlessly walking. I didn't realize how long I had been walking, because I just felt numb, when I realized it was dark out. I looked down at my phone only to realize it had died. I didn't know where I was. As I looked up I realized I had walked straight into a dangerous part of town. I looked up and saw a club, I told myself, I would be safer in there than out here, so I walked up to the bouncer, showed him my ID and walked in. I walked towards the bar and order a drink. I know I shouldn't be drinking, because of last nights events, but honestly I felt numb and I wanted to make sure I stayed that way, and so far only alcohol could keep me like this.

 **Time Jump- 2 hours later**

I don't know what time it is, of how much I've had to drink, but I just feel content right now. I turned around because someone had tapped my shoulder. When I didn't see anyone there, I turned back around and finished off my drink. I went to get up, and see if I could catch a cab home, but I found I couldn't. I felt so dizzy, the ground was spinning and I felt myself swaying. I knew I was drunk, but I knew for a fact that I should not be feeling this way. I went to grab onto the bar, when I felt someone grab me. I tried to fight them off, but I couldn't move my limbs. I tried to scream, but my voice didn't seem to be working either. I then felt this person dragging me. I faintly heard a door open and close. I then felt this person groping me. I tried to fight him off, but I couldn't. I then faintly heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, when I felt a cold breeze hit me, I knew that my pants were gone. I then felt them trying to take off my underwear I tried to fight them off, I somehow found my voice and screamed bloody murder, I didn't know if anyone could hear me, but I didn't want some pervert to rape me. I felt him slap me and I fell to the ground, he pinned me down to the floor and finished taking off my underwear. I felt his fingers inside of my and I screamed in pain. I heard him moan, then him telling me to be quiet because I was about to feel real good and was about to make him feel really good. I heard his pants drop and a foil being ripped open. I opened my eyes to see him, putting on a condom and lowering himself on me, this is when I realized we were in a storage closet. He positioned himself to enter me, I was fighting him as much as I could now, he pinned my legs down and slapped me. He kissed me hard before looking at me with hunger in his eyes. I felt him at my entrance, but before he could thrust himself in the door to the storage closet slammed open. I turned and saw that Jace was there. I now had fresh tears in my eyes as I realized he was here to save me. When he turned and saw me crying with the bottom of my clothes gone and a bruise forming on my cheek I saw anger in his eyes. He quickly went over to the guy who tried to rape me and started beating him, I don't know what happened after that because my eyes closed.

I woke up to the feeling of someone dressing me and picking me up. I went to protest, but found that I couldn't, everything, hurt so much. I opened my eyes and saw Jace standing over me. He was saying something, but I couldn't really hear him. I tried to thank him, but I couldn't. When he realized the guy most likely drugged me, he picked me up and carried me all the way outside of the club. I felt him lean me against a car, when I heard him scream. I opened my eyes and realized what was going on, his keys were on the floor along with him. I felt my legs give out on me. Then I felt someone pick me up, I opened my eyes again to see someone carrying me to a van, I looked to my right and saw that someone else was carrying Jace to the same van. As soon as they dropped me into the van they tied me up and gagged Jace and I before I blacked out.


	2. Meeting the Green's

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you may recognize.**

Chapter 2

When I woke up I had a horrible headache. I tried to open my but I couldn't see anything, but black spots. I closed my eyes and relaxed a little, when I opened them again the black spots were gone, but the throbbing in my body was still there. I couldn't remember how I had gotten here, or where I was for that matter. The last thing I remember was having a drink at Pandemonium. As I take in my surroundings I notice that I'm tied up to a bed and that Jace is tied up right next to me. As I take a good look at him I realize that he has bruises all over his face. But the question is why. I start to hear him groan as he starts to wake up. He opens his eyes and turns to look at me.

"Clary?"

"Yeah, where are we?"

"I don't know, I woke up a few hours ago. The people that took us told me that they were waiting for instructions from their bosses to tell us why we're here. I guess I must have fallen asleep after I attacked one of the guys and they grabbed me and beat me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live, it hurts right now, but it should go away in a few days."

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"I know, Clary, I'm scared too."

"Did those guys at least tell you, why we're here, why we were taken specifically?"

"I don't really know, all I heard is that their bosses are going to be using us for something, I'm not entirely sure what we're being used for though."

"Huh, why do you think it happened to us?"

"I don't know, why do you think this type of thing happens to anyone?"

"I guess you're right. I just, I want to go home, I wish this never happened I wish the night of the party didn't happen, I just wish I could go back in time and change everything."

"Wait do you mean you'd change that you hadn't slept with me."

"Yes, I do Jace, and I'm sorry to say that, but I only regret it because I was a virgin, had I not been, I could have cared less."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Had I known I wouldn't have approached you that night."

"No I don't blame you, I blame myself, I had too much to drink and let my hormones get in the way."

"Yeah about that night, there is one thing you should know, we didn't use a condom."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened no matter, how drunk I am I always remember to use a condom. No matter what."

"How do you know we didn't use a condom, what if we did and you just don't remember."

"No Clary, I can assure you we didn't, I check the whole room checked in between the sheets I even checked the restroom, we didn't use one."

"Maybe we did and when you went to the restroom you peed it into the toilet and flushed it."

"Clary, I would have remembered if I had peed a condom into the toilet, because I didn't go to the restroom until and hour after you left."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. What if I end up pregnant?! Oh my god my mom is going to kill me if I end up pregnant, I wasn't even suppose to go to that party."

"I know, I know, I've thought about you getting pregnant too. We're both still in high school and I know for a fact that you want to go to art school."

"How did you know that I want to go to art school?"

"I see the way your eyes light up when you walk into art everyday. Plus I've seen your work you are extremely talented."

"Thank you."

I was about to ask him, why he would look at me during art, when the door slammed open and three guys walked in, along with a young couple.

"Oh my god, you were right, they are the perfect match, they will do wonderfully," said the woman.

"Yes, I am very happy with your work gentlemen, here is your money. Thank you for doing this for my wife and I." said the husband.

"It was our pleasure."

The three guys exit the room and close the door as they leave.

"My you two will make wonderful babies for us."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh how silly of me I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Avery Green and this is my husband Jason Green, we just recently got married and unfortunately we cant have children, so that is where you come in handy."

"Yes, like my wife said, you will make wonderful babies. You see we brought you both here to have our children for us. So you two will have sex and get pregnant, then when the baby is born, we will have our first child. We will then give you both some time to recover, I would say about 5 months then you shall both start with our second child."

"You're expecting me to have Jace's kid, just so you can have our baby and claim it as yours?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying, so we'll give you both a week to get adjusted, before we have you start on the baby making." With that said they both walked out, but before that Avery untied me and told me to untie Jace as soon as they were out the door. As soon as the door closed I crawled to Jace and untied him. As soon as I untied him I crawled into his lap and started crying. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him. He rocked me back and forth as I cried out into his chest. I pulled away and looked up at him. He brought his thumb up to my face and wiped my tears away.

"Shhh, Clary, don't cry, we'll get out of here, I swear, and if you do get pregnant I will be there with you through it all, I wont leave you."

"I don't want to give them our baby if I do end up pregnant Jace, this baby would be ours and ours only, I wouldn't want them to grow up thinking they are their parents."

"I know, I wont let that happen, now com on, lets get some sleep."

"Okay."

~One week later~

I woke up to the smell of food. I looked up and in doing so woke up Jace. We both looked towards the tray of food and slowly got up. We heard the sliding window on the door open and saw the familiar face of Avery Green staring at us.

"Go ahead and eat, you're going to need the energy for the baby making process." Once that was said she closed the window and left.

"Should we eat?"

"We've hardly eaten, so yes lets eat."

I slowly approached the cart and grabbed a plate, served myself some food and walked to the table they had set up for us. Jace and I ate silently not knowing what to say. We had discussed this last night. We were not going to be having sex. If they wanted their own kids, they have to go to an adoption agency to get one. As soon as we finished eating we went back to the bed and just sat there and talked. As the day progressed the Green's constantly checked up on us and demanded that we have sex or we would suffer the consequences. We didn't reply or follow orders, when the day turned into night the Green's gave us one last opportunity, but we still didn't follow orders. The next morning the three same guys that brought us here came in and took Jace away. I tried to fight them off, but there wasn't much I could do, they took all of the food, and told me that I wouldn't get any food, and Jace would get a beating everyday that we didn't have sex.

I cried as they closed the door. I didn't know what to do, I didn't mind not eating, but Jace could only take so much before they really hurt him, or worse kill him. If they killed him, they would just find some other blonde guy, who would rape me if he had too in order to not be beaten. I decided then that I would call Avery and tell her that I might already be pregnant with Jace's baby as we had sex before they took us. As soon as I told her that she was ecstatic. She immediately demanded they bring Jace back and they did, she said she would be back in three weeks to give me a pregnancy test to confirm if I was pregnant or not, I simply nodded as I tended to Jace. He looked at me and asked me why I had told Avery that I might already be pregnant and I simply replied, we need food and I cant bear to watch those guys take you and beat you just because we wont have sex. He sighed and nodded and drifted off to sleep.

I was scared I will admit that, because if I really was pregnant the minute my baby was born they would take him or her away and I just knew I wouldn't be able to bear watching them take my child and raise it as their own. As I watched Jace sleep I couldn't help but wonder what our baby would look like. Who it be a boy or a girl? Will he or she have Jace's hair and my eyes or would he or she have my hair and Jace's eyes? Maybe he or she would have Jace's hair and eyes or my hair and my eyes, maybe they would have strawberry blond hair and a mix between green and gold eyes. I don't know I just know that with our features combined these babies would be absolutely beautiful. I sighed and climbed into bed with Jace. I snuggled up next to Jace as I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him. I really hoped I was pregnant I wanted to be a mom maybe not right now, but if I was pregnant this would only be ,mine and Jace's, but at the same time I wish I wasn't pregnant because that would by us some time to think of a way out of here and back home. As of right now we had three weeks, but as soon as those three weeks were over we would know if we had more time or not. I didn't know what we would do, but as soon as Jace woke up we would figure this out together. With that I slowly drifted to sleep.

 **Chapter 1: Check**

 **Chapter 2: Check**

 **Chapter 3: In progress**

 **Okay so I was suppose to update this last week, but I forgot then when I remembered and I was going to post it my wifi didn't want to work, so yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Make sure to review! The more you review the more motivated I am to write and update.**


	3. Fighting the inevitable

8

~Two Weeks Later~

It was almost time, we only had a week, left until it was officially a month since Jace and I had slept together and in one week I would find out if I was pregnant or not. I had a sick feeling that I was because there were mornings that I would feel sick to my stomach then feel completely fine a few minutes after. There were also times I would feel dizzy and the food they brought in was sometimes repulsing. Jace had noticed all of this, but didn't comment, we both knew I was pregnant, but we were both afraid to say it because we know that once it's confirmed the Green's will be excited while we try to come up with a way to prolong the inevitable, watching as our child is ripped from our arms and raised by someone other than us.

As I finished pondering everything around me the door to the room opened and Avery Green walked in.

"Oh I cant wait anymore, come on et up, I bought you some pregnancy tests, we're going to find out right now whether you're pregnant or not."

I gave Jace a panicked look, returning one at me. I tried to go to him, but Avery just pulled me along with her. I saw Jace go to get up, but he was still healing and wasn't very strong right now. I gave him a look silently telling him I would be okay and that he should rest.

"Okay let's go."

She pulled me along the hallways, memorizing the route we're taking, just in case Jace and I come up with a plan to escape.

"Here is the restroom and here are the tests."

I nodded and went into the restroom. It was nicer than the one Jace and I have in the room we are staying in, if you can even call it a room, its more of a basement with a restroom in the corner and a bed pushed up against the opposite wall.

I opened the tests read the instructions and proceeded to pee on the sticks. Once I was one I laid them all on the counter and washed my hands. I opened the door and saw Avery waiting outside the door. Once I opened the door she pushed passed me making sure not to hurt me and went to the tests. She patiently waited for the tests to be ready staring at them until the very first one started to confirm my suspicions. I was pregnant. Avery Screamed with delight and hugged me screaming she was pregnant and that she was going to be a mom. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. She then pulled me in another direction from the one we came from. I memorized this route as well. When we pulled up in front of a door she opened it and pulled me inside. She sat me down on the bed and walked out locking the door behind her.

It was a few minutes later than the three guys from before came in dragging Jace along with them. They laid him down on the bed and left locking the door on their way out. As soon as the door closed I rushed towards him.

"Hey are you okay, did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay, what about you, did they confirm our suspicions?"

"Yeah, they did, I'm pregnant." I said then started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's going to be okay Clary we will get out of here and we will get out of here with our baby. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, but I'm scared Jace, what if we don't get out of here in time?"

"I don't know Clary, I'm scared too, I want to be able to raise this baby with you. I don't want someone else to raise him for us."

"Him? What if it's a girl?"

"I don't care." He said with a smile "I just want the baby to be healthy."

"Me too." I said and snuggled up to him.

 **~Time Jump- 8 months later~**

"Ahhhh, Fuck why does this hurt so much?" I sobbed.

"Hey, hey Clary I'm right here okay. You can do this."

"No I cant Jace, it hurts too much, I just can't."

"Yes, you can Clary, think about it we're about to be parents. You can do this."

"Okay."

I turned towards the doctor and he gave me the okay to start pushing, so I pushed with everything I had in me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH."

"Come on Clary almost there."

"AHHHHHHHHHH."

"One more push."

"AHHHHHHHHHH."

 ***baby cries***

I smiled as I heard my baby cry, but that was quickly replaced with a searing pain tugging at me from my lower regions.

"AHHHHHH." I scream again and started to push again. I know I shouldn't but I could help it.

As soon as the doctor saw me push again he tried to stop me but I couldn't I pushed with all of my might until I felt something being pushed out of me. I saw Jace staring at my lower regions with a mouth agape.

"What? What's going on?"

"Well Miss. Fray looks like you were pregnant with twins and baby B s read to come out."

"Twins?"

"Yes twins. Baby A was a boy, now lets see what baby B is shall we. Now Clary when you feel the next contraction I want you to push okay?"

"Okay."

As soon as the next contraction hit me I pushed with everything I had.

A cry was heard and that brought fresh tears to my eyes. I was a mom of twins.

"Congratulations baby B is a girl."

"Where are my babies?"

I looked at Jace panic in my eyes as we realized the Green's now knew that I had twins. They were here to take my babies. I didn't want them to take my babies. I started screaming bloody murder, trying to get up to grab my babies. The Green's however didn't let me as they had the doctor sedate me while the guards as I have labeled the three guys who first brought us here held Jace back form me and the babies. I could feel my eyes start to close as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me. The last thing I remember seeing before I faded into darkness was the Green's walking out of the room with my babies in their arms.

 **~Two weeks after the twins are born~**

Jace and I had just found out that the babies were our exact replicas. Lily Allison Green was exactly like Jace and Michael Alexander Green was exactly like me. I wanted to hold my babies, breast feed them, change them, stay up with them all night. I wanted to experience everything that came with motherhood. I wanted to be able to see the curiosity in their eyes when they first saw the world.

I didn't know what to feel. All I felt was numb. Jace was starting to worry because I didn't want to eat or sleep. Every time I ate I threw it up and every time I slept I had nightmares about the Green's and my babies.

Two days after the babies had been born the Green's came down telling us the babies names and telling us that they wanted to wait a year or two before another baby came into their lives. They said we had all that time, to relax inside the room before we had to start on the baby making again. Jace looked like he wanted to attack them, but retained himself because he knew that the guards were outside the doors and would be in here faster than a bullet and tackle Jace then take him away from me for a while.

Jace just held me tighter while I sobbed into his neck.

As soon as they left Jace made sure they were out of hearing range before whispering into my ear that he had a plan to get us out of here, but we would have to wait a long time to enact the plan. We would have to wait until the babies were older because right now it was really risky and dangerous to take them with us, and we were not going to leave the babies. With determination etched onto his face I knew Jace was going to get us out of here. I knew it would be a while but I knew I had to wait if I wanted to leave with my babies in my arms.

 **(I was going to end it here, but that would leave the chapter way too short for my liking so I'm going to continue, but it will be some time after.)**

 **~ 2 ½ years later~**

As Jace and I looked outside the window and stared down at the party that was a celebration for my babies, I rubbed my 3 month old belly. I looked at him and smiled at my fiancé, I couldn't help but grin as I though about how we got engaged. I was honestly random how it happened, but it only happened thanks to the Green's. About a month and a half ago I found out I was pregnant again. The Green's had came in, one day after the babies were close to turning 2 and told us that they were ready to have another baby. We protested at first, but as soon as we saw the guards we told them we would start trying. At first I had just told Jace to have his way with my body, because I didn't care about anything really, but he told me no, he told me that if we were going to do this, we were going to do this right.

 **(Recap on how things went down)~Start of M scene~(Clary is NOT pregnant here)**

He kissed me slowly and gently, picking up speed as I started to respond to him. He slowly moved his hands along my body reaching the hem of my shirt. He slipped his hands under my shirt and cupped my breast above my bra. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his hands on me. He slowly trailed his hands down again until he reached the hem of my shirt and started to pull it off me. We broke apart from our kiss to pull my shirt off. As soon as it was off his lips we on my neck, as he sucked on my sweet spot. While he was occupied with my neck I let my hands wander and they ended up finding their way up his shirt and across his abs. I knew he still worked out because I would always wake up to him on the floor dong some sort of exercise. I couldn't hold the moan as he growled into my neck. I found myself dragging my hands down his abs a little harder and I couldn't help but feel satisfaction as he tightened his grip on my waist.

He left my neck to take his shirt off and attacks my lips with his once again. While we were full on making out his hands found their way to the clip of my bra and with expertise he quickly had it off my body. At the feeling of cold air hit me I broke apart from the kiss and covered myself suddenly feeling self coconscious of my body. He looked at me with a smirk on his face before he pulled me towards him successfully flashing him my breasts. I expected him to look at my breasts, but instead he look me straight in the eye and whispered to me.

"Beautiful. You are absolutely beautiful, you don't have to hide." I couldn't help but blush at this.

"Okay, I wont hide anymore."

"Good, because I want to look at you and admire what I have in front of me."

I smiled at this and let him admire me before my hormones got the better of me, after staring at his chest while he looked at mine, and pulled his lips to mine. I felt him kiss me with as much urgency if not more than I had. Hastily his hands worked their way down to the button of my jeans and I couldn't help but want him to move faster. As soon as my jeans were off I worked on taking off his jeans. We broke apart for air and I could see the lust in his eyes and I'm pretty sure I had the same look in my eyes. I quickly worked on taking off his jeans. As soon as those were off he looked at me and smiled. He then looked down and I looked down as well. I could see he was ready and I'm pretty sure I was too. He slowly pulled off my panties. As soon as those were on the floor he looked at me before kissing my long and hard. I couldn't wait anymore, I wanted him to be inside of me already. I moved my hand down and squeezed his member and that moment of distraction was all I needed to flip us over. I quickly pulled off his boxers and took in the sight in front of me. I looked up at Jace and I could see him smirking as he saw my expression on his face because of his size.

I just blushed and crawled up to him. As soon as I was close enough he flipped us over and kissed my passionately. Before I had time to react he thrust into me. I couldn't help but moan at this. Apparently he couldn't help. But moan either. Since we had both been sexually frustrated for a while we couldn't help but explore each others bodies. Jace was so gentle with me, but I didn't want that I wanted hard and fast. I pulled away and pleaded with him to go faster. He wasted no time in complying. I could tell we were both on the brink of finishing, but I knew he didn't want this to end so soon and I didn't either, so he slowed down and trust into me slowly and passionately. I don't know how much longer we lasted, but I know we both couldn't hold on much longer, so I asked him to speed up again and he did. We lasted maybe another 30 seconds before we both went over the edge and just let go. I couldn't help, but moan as I felt Jace release himself inside of me. I felt wave after wave of pleasure, squirt after squirt of Jace's seeds being released into me. He filled my up to the brink because I felt some of his releases start to flow down my legs. As soon as we both came down from our high he pulled out of me and laid down next to me.

 **~End of M scene~**

"How do you feel?" he asked as soon as he had regained his breath.

"Amazing, a little sore but amazing." I answered honestly with a smile on my face.

"Sore?"

"Well yeah, that's only the second time I've ever had sex remember? The first time we had sex was over two years ago. So I think its justified that I would be a little sore after what we just did."

"Yeah, I remember, I'm still sorry about that by the way, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you still feel sorry, I also know that you never wanted to hurt me, but I don't regret that night ever happening because that night we conceived our beautiful babies. I also know that you would probably still be my first because of where we are now."

"I wish we had met on different circumstances. Maybe dated first then had sex after we had been together for a while. Maybe go to college together, get married then have kids you know."

"You would have done that for me?"

"I would do anything for you Clary."

"Were you serious about the getting married part?"

"I am completely serious. The night we had sex I was really hooping to see you there. I wanted us to hang out and get to know each other. I was actually planning to ask you out that night, but fate and alcohol had their own plans for us."

"Well had that night been any different I might have said no."

"No? You would have rejected me?"

"Jace, you were the biggest player at our school. What did you expect I would say? I was obviously going to be weary and think you were only doing this because you wanted to get into my pants."

"True, but I swear I really did want to take you out on an actual date and get to know you. I wanted you to be my girlfriend."

"What about know, do you still want me to be your girlfriend?"

"No."

"No?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"No, now I would want you to be my wife." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll be your wife."

"Are you serious?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I am dead serious."

"I love you Clary." He said looking at me in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

I couldn't help, but get emotional as I looked him in the eyes and told him "I love you too Jace, with all of my heart, if that's even possible."

He looked me in the eyes before kissing my long and hard. I couldn't help, but kiss him back. We pulled away to catch out breaths.

"I think we should celebrate our engagement don't you think?"

"Engagement?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yes, because as soon as you said you would marry me we became engaged. I know this isn't the way you would have like, I mean I don't like it, especially because of where we're at, but just know that it counts, we are engaged."

"Well in that case, I say we should celebrate. Just know that as soon as we get out of here with our children we are gong to start planning our wedding. Do you understand?"

"Understood. Plus I would not disagree with you. I just want you to legally be mine."

I smiled at him as we celebrated our engagement in the only way we could.

 **(End of recap)**

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. I looked down at the party again and wished that everything was different and that Jace and I were the ones celebrating the twins birthdays with our families. I couldn't help the tears that leaked out of my eyes. Jace must have sensed this as he pulled me into his chest as I cried right into it. I couldn't stop the tears. It should be us down there celebrating their birthdays not them, not the Green's. As I pulled myself together, I pulled away from Jace and saw that he also had tears running down his face. I pulled him down towards me and held him. He pulled away and we hugged each other. When I felt the need to throw up I pulled away from him and ran to the bathroom. He followed me and pulled my hair away from my face and rubbed my back. As soon as was down he helped me clean up then carried me to our bed and laid down with me.

It was starting to get late, so I knew the party was almost over. It would be the kids bedtime soon, and wished that for once Avery would let us tuck them into bed, but I know that she wouldn't let us, she would think we would take them away and run away if she let us. She wouldn't be wrong, but still I wanted to tuck them in, they were my children, and I had a right. I, however, knew that Avery wouldn't care about my rights or Jace's for that matter.

I sighed and turned around so I was face to face with Jace. I could see that he was thinking the same thing as I was. We had to get out of here and soon. The twins were old enough now that they would be able to last awhile if we went on the run, not only that they would sleep soundlessly all night long. I knew that we couldn't do it right now though because I was pregnant. We would have to wait another 2 years before we could do anything. 1 year, so I could give birth and recover, then another year so the baby is old enough to walk and able to sleep the whole night.

I looked at Jace again before my eyes closed from exhaustion. Before I fully fell under though I felt him pull me to him and whisper that we would leave soon. That we would be free of them soon. We just had to wait until I gave birth and recovered. I nodded and fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of my life with the twins, watching them grow up alongside Jace in our blue two story house with a white picket fence, and a nice big garden and backyard so the kids could all play.

 **The end, for this chapter at least. I wanted to make it longer, but I don't want to drag this on nor do another time jump as big as the one I did at the beginning of the chapter. Sorry about that by the way, but in that timespan there didn't hold anything important, during that time there isn't really any detail tat needs to be written, so I felt that I shouldn't include anything from there, because it would be boring details. Anyways that it.**

 **I don't know if I should do another time jump to when Clary s ready to give birth or if I should go through the months and describe how there relationship grows. Idk I'll leave hat up to you guys to decide.**

 **Review what you guys want me to write.**

 **~Shadow**

 **Chapter 1- Check**

 **Chapter 2- Check**

 **Chapter 3- Check**

 **Chapter 4- In progress**


	4. Freedom?

**Okay so I've finally finished this chapter, I know it's been like forever and you probably don't even remember this story so here is a summary of what happened in the last three chapters.**

 _Clary and Jace had sex at an end of the summer party, she lost her virginity to him and has hated him ever since. When Clary goes to tell Simon, he is hurt and betrayed because he's been in love with her for a long time. As he leaves her Clary's body goes numb from the shock of having him leave her like that. Wandering around aimlessly Clary unknowingly walks into a dangerous part of town and decides to enter a club where she feel's she'll be safer while she calls for someone to pick her up. Once inside she orders drink after drink to stay with the feeling of numbness. As the time goes by Clary is ready to catch a cab home, when someone taps her shoulder she turns around unknowing that someone has just drugged her drink she finishes it and is about to walk out to catch a cab when she starts to feel extremely dizzy. Someone then grabs her, she tries to fight them off, but she is too weak and dizzy to do anything. The person then takes her to a storage closet where he plans to rape her, she tries to stop him, but is only succeeded in screaming, before he inserts his fingers into her, when the guy drops his pants and puts on a condom, positioning himself at her entrance where she can feel him, Clary feels like it's all over and that the guy was going to succeed in raping her, when someone slams the door to the storage closet open, she turns to see Jace and he saves her. As Jace goes to take her home both are knocked unconscious and taken hostage for a recently married couple who just found out they can't have children. The couple is going to use them as baby makers and take the children away from them as soon as their born. When the twins are born, which had been conceived the day of the party, the Green's take them away and raise them as their own, making Jace and Clary devastated. As time goes on They secretly watch their children grow up thinking the Greens are their parents, there eventually comes a time where Clary give birth to another child and that's when Jace has had enough and comes up with an escape plan to get Clary, his children and himself out of the clutches of the Greens and live a happy life with them._

 **And now you're all caught up.**

 **SO let me tell you school has been a bitch to me being a senior in high school is not easy especially with all of the tests you have to take that you then have to send to any of the colleges or universities that you applied to, along with your transcripts and letters of rec, and let me tell you it is not an easy process, so for those you have to do it next year I wish you all the best of luck and be sure to know when deadlines are, so you're not up all night trying to finish an application or two. But fortunately for me the school year is almost over and I'm less than 90 days away from graduating, and less than 2 months away from turning 18 and finally getting my driver's license. Anyway, enough about my absolutely boring life and onto the story.**

 **(Time Jump~ Clary is giving birth)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK?! This did not hurt as much the first time I did it, so why am I feeling it now?!"

"Clary, sweetie you need to calm down, it's not good for you to be so stressed, right now, I know it hurts, but you're almost there, just think about it, soon we'll have another child."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Jace, this shit fucken hurts, I'm literally squeezing a person out of my fucken vagina!"

"Okay, no need for that type of language. I know you must hate me right now, but you're almost done Clary, just a few more pushes and baby Herondale number 3 will be born."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, it just really hurts and I want our baby here already."

"I know I do too Clary."

"Okay on the count of three I need you to push Ms. Fray are you ready?" asked the doctor.

"Yes." I replied with determination etched all over my face.

"Okay, one, two, three, Push Ms. Fray, push!"

I pushed with all my might and with one last scream my baby was born, its cries piercing the room. I smiled as I realized I was now a mother of three beautiful children, then looked towards Jace.

"We did it, we have another baby."

"Yeah we do. Thank you so much Clary, for giving me the opportunity of becoming a dad once again."

"No thank you for giving them to me, your sperm did after all merge with my egg to make it."

"Congratulations to the both of you, you have a nice healthy baby boy."

"A boy? Jace we have a son."

"Yeah we do." He said with tears forming I my eyes. I was about to hold my new baby boy, when the Green's stormed in claiming they wanted to see their newest family member.

"No, you can't take him, he's mine!"

"No, he is ours, your job is to reproduce children for us, now if you will excuse us, we have some bonding to do with our new baby boy."

I couldn't help, but scream at them, how they weren't human they were just the devil's reincarnation, by taking our children away from their rightful parents. They merely just laughed and had the guards take Jace to teach him a lesson, to make me learn to keep my mouth shut. I tried to cry out for Jace, but he was taken away from me before my very eyes. I couldn't help, but cry for everything wrong that's happened in my life. When the doctor saw that I was on the brink of an anxiety attack, he gave me a sedative that had me out like a light. When I came to my senses, I saw Jace laying down next to me with a bloodied face and bruises forming all over his face. I gently got out of bed, mindful of being careful because of the pain I was in and went into the restroom to get a cool cloth and some water to wash all the blood away. I made sure to be gentle, so as to not rouse him from his sleep. Once all the bool was gone, I went back into the restroom and grabbed the first aid gift that the Green's gave us, after witnessing one too many of my accidents. I made sure to disinfect all his cuts before putting some healing medicine on them before wrapping them up. The hard part of cleaning his wounds was going to be his torso because he had a shirt on and I couldn't exactly take it off without waking him, but I knew I had to clean them before they got any worse. As I tried taking his shirt off he woke up and asked me what I was doing. Once he saw the first aid kit he knew and proceeded to take his shirt off at an alarmingly slow pace. I could see the pain on his face as he lifted the shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor. I made him lay down to alleviate some of the pain and to make life easier on my short self. Once all his cuts and bruises had been treated and wrapped he thanked me and wrapped me in his arms, kissing my forehead, whispering he loved me and that what happened to him today wasn't my fault.

"Of course, it's my fault, had I not opened my big mouth we wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

"And if you hadn't opened your big mouth I would have been worried and thought you didn't care about our baby boy."

"I do care about him."

"Which is exactly why I don't blame you for what happened, you just wanted to protect him and keep him, I would have done the exact same thing, but I know you needed me, that's why I didn't try to fight them."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, like I said this wasn't your fault."

"No, I meant I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to fight back."

"Yes, you are Clary, you're one of the strongest people I know. I didn't expect you to fight Clary, I mean you had just given birth, you were exhausted and needed to rest."

"Okay, speaking of, you need to rest too, we need to finalize and strengthen our escape plan, so when the time comes we're ready for any situation that may come."

"You're right, let's get some rest, we can discuss this more in the morning during breakfast."

We were eating breakfast when I started to feel weird. I don't know what it was but I felt lightheaded. My breast hurt a lot too. I didn't understand what was going on, I tried to let Jace know, but I couldn't seem to open my mouth. My mind was numb, my body was numb, I dropped my fork, but I didn't hear it clatter to the floor, instead everything was drowned out by the roaring in my eardrums. I looked towards Jace to ask him where all the noise was coming from, but when I turned my head all I got was darkness.

When I came to, I was really dizzy I didn't know what was going on, all I know is that my body was really sore and tired. I hurt everywhere, luckily it didn't hurt down there, well besides dull ache of having just given birth not too long ago, but I would gladly go through that pain again if I got to see my children. I looked around the room trying to locate Jace, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I tried calling out to him, but my throat hurt too much to even let out a whimper. I tried to move, but everything hurt, I pushed through it and stood up. When I looked out the window I noticed I was in a different room, from the one I was usually in. I started to panic thinking that something bad was going to happen, and I was right because as soon as the thought came into my mind, the door flew open and in came in two men, with hair similar to Jace's. I didn't know what was going on until one of them came close to me and reeked of alcohol. They tried to grab for me, one of them succeeded and threw me on the bed, I knew what they wanted and I knew that if I didn't fight with my life, I would be scarred forever. I fought long and hard and it came in handy because soon they both tired out and I was able to sneak out of the room undetected. I ran until I saw the familiar door of what was mine and Jace's bedroom, when I opened the door however, it was a similar situation like the one I was in except this time Jace was running around trying to get away from them with little to no success, this would have been funny if I didn't know any better and if Jace wasn't my fiancé. I angrily growled at them and launched myself onto the first read head I saw. I jumped on her back and pulled on her hair making her scream in pain. I clawed at her face making her bleed, I actually think I broke her nose after I punched her when she threw me off her back. I was able to punch her again and knocked her out cold. Next I turned towards the other one, who looked at us during the whole fight, and was weary. I slowly stalked towards her, I was going to launch myself at her when someone grabbed me around the waist. I kicked and screamed at them until I heard Jace's voice.

"Oh, my god, Clary thank god you're okay. I was so scared earlier when you passed out."

"I'm okay now Jace, but now I need to teach a few hoe's how to stay away from my man!"

"Calm down love, it's okay, I think her scared her off, she won't try to jump my bones again."

"No! I need to teach her to not mess with another woman's man. You. Are. Mine. And no one else's. Do you understand?"

"Crystal clear, plus I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Damn right, you agree." And kissed him passionately, making him moan in pleasure. I broke our kiss to breathe and looked at the other read head who was just staring at us, with anger in her eyes. She went to stomp out, but before she did, I released myself from Jace's grip, stomped over to her and punched her in the temple knocking her out cold.

"Jace, I don't know what's going on, but I was in a similar situation luckily the guys that went to where I was in were drunk and I was able to sneak off without them noticing. Should we try? Should we try to leave right now?"

"No, it's too risky, I feel like something isn't right. I feel like they're watching us, waiting for our reaction, so they can take precautions, for when the time comes."

"You're right I have the same feeling, but I want them in my arms Jace, I want our children with us. I want us to be a family." I sobbed into his chest.

"I know, Clary, I do too. God, I do too, but I don't want to risk everything we've come up with, knowing that we might be being watched right at this moment."

"I just don't know what to do Jace, I miss my babies."

"I know Clary, and I promise that I will get us all out of here as soon as I can, but for now we need to act strong, act like what just happened didn't affect us. Soon, Clary, soon I promise that we will get out of here with our children. We will escape and we will get married and we will be a family. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Okay now let's get these two out of here, because we need a good night's sleep."

As we went to carry both knocked-out girls, out of the room, the three guys that first brought us in, came in. They took in the mess and whistled.

"Damn red you feisty. We saw the whole thing and let me tell you, those punches really packed a punch if you could knock them out."

"Are you here to compliment me, or take these two away?"  
"Both actually, this was a test on endurance, to see what would happen when loyalties were broken and you both betrayed each other. Obviously, that didn't happen, since you were able to escape and get here, but I must say, it was very interesting to watch. Now we'll get these two out of your hands and let you two rest."

"They were going to let them rape me, to see what would happen?!"

"Rape? I thought you said they just walked into your room drunk?"

"What do you think happens when two drunk guys walk into the room of a semi- defenseless girl, who had just woken up from being drugged?"

"I know what happens I just didn't think the Green's would be capable of that."

"Jace they kidnapped us to reproduce and give them children."

"Okay fair point, but now that they're gone let's change and go to sleep. Lord knows we both need it." With that said we both got ready for bed and as soon as our heads hit the pillows we were out like a light.

The next morning wasn't any better, I had a dull ache in my head due to the drugs still trying to leave my system. Jace wasn't any better than I was, he was trying to cater to my every need, trying to appease me and keep me calm long enough for me to eat something and shower. Once that was all done I felt numb. I could see and hear everything, but I couldn't for the life of me communicate with Jace. I think I had Post- partum depression, but not like most recent moms had it where they didn't want to hold their children, now I felt disconnected from the world because I didn't have my babies with me. I could hear Jace calling my name, but I just couldn't answer him. I could hear the concern in his voice, trying to get me to answer. I heard him call out to the Green's that something wasn't right with me. They heard him and immediately came to see what was wrong, when they couldn't get me to respond they called their doctor to come and check on me.

"Okay, Clary I need you to tell me what's wrong?"

I just looked at him, with blank eyes and then went back to staring at the wall.

"She doesn't want to eat anything, I've tried to coax her into eating something, but it won't work, and you know what this is all your fault!"

"How in the world is it our fault?" asked Avery.

"You took our children away from us, our son, was just born yesterday, you didn't even give us five minutes with him before you took him away, not to mention the little stunt you pulled yesterday with the guys that almost raped her and the girls you threw in here."

"You must give her, her child back or we're going to have to take her to the hospital where they will ask questions, and if she decides to answer you will all go to prison and the children will be taken away from you, and probably from them too."

"Wait, why would they take them away from us, we're their biological parents?"

"They would only take them away temporarily until you can prove that they are your children, then you will most likely have to go to court to fight for them because of everything that's happened to you."

"But this isn't exactly our fault it's theirs for what they did to us."

"We just wanted children." Cried Avery.

"Ever heard of a surrogate mother, or oh I don't know an adoption agency?"

"Oh, shut up will you. This was cheaper and faster."

"How is it cheaper if you have to pay them to keep you safe from us and quiet from the police."

"It just is okay."

"Honey just give them five minutes with Jonathan, and she'll be fine."

"No, we want to see all of our children."

"No that is out of the question."

"Then you're going to have to take her to the hospital, where all of your dirty little secrets will be exposed."

"Avery, for crying out loud, just do it, we can't afford to go to jail, we would lose our children."

"They're not your children, they're our children." Exclaimed Jace.

"We've been raising them, a parent isn't one who creates them, it's one who raises them."

"We would be raising them, if it wasn't for you, you sadistic people who decided to take them away from us."

"The children will be brought down within the hour, you will have the rest of the afternoon and until their bed time to be with them, after that you won't be able to see them again, do you understand?"

"Yes." Jace said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Right them, we'll be right back with them."

"I'll stay here and monitor Clary and see what happens after the children are brought to her."

"You here that Clary, we're going to meet our children. We're going to be able to play with them for a while and get to know them. Aren't you excited."

I looked at Jace and slowly nodded my head with tears in my eyes.

"There you are Clary, I was so worried."

I couldn't talk, I just wanted to see my babies. When they walked in through the door and ran towards us was the happiest day of my life. I was slowly able to get up and get a good look at them as Avery brought me our newest edition of the family, Jonathan. He looked exactly like Jace, he even had Jace's golden eyes with flecks of green in them. I cried as I held my arms out for him. He was gently placed into my arms and I was finally able to cry properly. As soon as the greens had left I pulled down my shirt and bra and let him latch onto my breast. He eagerly accepted and ate like if he hadn't eaten yet. I cried gently as I felt him taking what was rightfully his. I was so blissfully happy. I looked towards Jace with watery eyes and saw that he was crying too, as the children tried to get his attention. He finally looked down at them and cried some more before he lifted them both into his arms and hugged them, whispering loving words into their ears and telling them he was their daddy, they smiled happily and called them daddy, it was the happiest I had ever seen him. He then gently looked at them and started whispering to them pointing towards me. I felt Jonathan detach himself form me. I quickly fixed my bra and shirt and burped him. He gently fell asleep and I laid him down with some pillows around him.

I looked towards Jace and my twins when I felt them tackle my legs. I quietly bent down to their level and they hugged me calling me mommy. I had never felt so elated in my life. I looked into Jace's eyes and he nodded at me. I opened my eyes wide silently asking him if we should really do this now. He said yes and looked at the doctor. The doctor looked at us with smiles, then looked towards a corner of the room. I then realized that he was trying to help us. The corner that he was looking at most likely had the hidden camera. He quickly ushered me into the restroom, I guess making it look like he was going to 'check' on my health.

"I'm here to help you."

"I know, I kinda figured that out when you looked into the corner."

"I'm glad you caught onto that. Here, take this and make the call, but be quick, we only have a short amount of time before they start to wonder what's going on and come investigate."

"Thank you, so much."

"There's no need to thank me, now quickly make the call."

I didn't know who to call, but I didn't want to risk it so I called to police. After getting the address from the nice doctor I quickly let them know who I was and where I was being held. They apparently knew who I was as our disappearance had made nationwide news. They told me to hold on and that they were on their way, I told them I couldn't stay on the phone for fear of them discovering me and doing something before they got here. The lady went to protest, but I hung up and gave the phone back to the doctor. He quickly checked me over then let me out. I smiled, but made sure to keep it small, and still look as if it broke my heart that they would be leaving me soon. I walked to Jace and hugged him.

"Did you do it? Did you call for help?"

"They should be on their way now."

"I love you."

"I love you too." The I broke down and cried because soon, soon I would be free, we would be free of the Green's and would be able to live my life with Jace and my children. Speaking of which as soon as they saw me cry they ran to me and sat in my lap comforting me and trying to make me feel better. I got up with Lily in my arms, while Jace carried Michael with him to the bed, where we all laid down as a family with Jonathan at the center then the children following him and Jace and I at the edges.

We must have fallen asleep because we were all woken up to a lot of commotion outside the door. I frantically looked at Jace, trying to figure out what was going on, but one thing was for sure, we had to protect our children. Jace quickly pulled us all behind him and stood in front of us protectively. When the door burst open, the children scream while Jonathan wailed in my arms.

"Clarissa Fray and Jonathan Herondale?"

Jace and I looked at each other before confirming to the officer our identities.

"Don't worry you're safe now. Come on, we have your captors in custody." When he saw, the children cowering behind Jace and the baby in my arms he cursed and called for EMT's and a CPS officer.

"No. you can't let them take our babies. We finally got them back, you can't take them away from us please." I pleaded afraid that they would take my children away from me.

"Hey, don't worry they're not going to take them away, they're just going to take care of them and ask them a few questions while you two are looked over by some medics."

"You promise they won't take them away from us, that they'll be back in our arms as soon as the medics give us the all clear?"

"Now that I cannot promise you. Whether you get custody of them, isn't really up to us, it's up to CPS and a judge."

"But, they're my children. Those people ripped them away from my arms the minute they were born."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but like I said it isn't up to us. Just cooperate with us and everything should be fine." We reluctantly nodded our heads and followed the officer with Jonathan in my arms while Jace held the twin's hands.

As soon as we walked out we heard the Green's yelling at us.

"Those are our children! They're lying to you, we can prove it. Just let us get the birth certificates."

I swiftly gave Jonathan to Jace and stomped over to Avery Green and promptly slapped her across the face.

"You lying bitch, how dare you. They are my children, you took them away from me the minute they were born, and I can prove that they're my children without a birth certificate. I can do you one better, how about a DNA test?"

This is where Avery Green went pale. She started spluttering and didn't know what to say.

"That's what I thought. Lily, Michael and Jonathan are biologically my children, you took them away from me, now I taking them back and raising them like I should've been the moment they were born instead of having you take them from me and raise them as if they were your own."

A police came to escort me to the first available EMT and they asked me a series of questions, they deemed me fine, but I still had to ride with them to the hospital because my blood pressure was really high, I was really mad, and I had just given birth. So, all of that combined I was quickly taken to the hospital and given an IV. Jace met me there along with the children until CPS came and tried to take them away, that was when I started to scream and protest, until the doctors had to come in and give me a sedative while, Jace was held back by some officers as the children were led away. I wanted to protest some more, but I was quickly sucked in by darkness.

 **Okay this was a long-awaited chapter. It's been what 8 months? And for that I am so sorry, from now on, I will try to update more often, but that is really hard for me. I'm currently working on chapter 12 for Drunken Mistake and chapter 5 for this story. Until next time.**

 **ALSO REMEMBER TO REVIEW ABD FOLLOW/FAVORITE.**

 **Ciao.**

 **~Shadow**


End file.
